The invention presented here involves a frozen dessert. The frozen dessert according to the invention is of the type which consists essentially of proteins originating from milk, fats, sweeteners, and one or more stabilizers.
The frozen dessert according to the invention could, depending on the requirements, contain flavoring agents, coloring agents, or edible included substances, where it is itself included in pastries, for example, with a pastry coating.
These products are traditionally obtained by freezing the components mentioned above. To preserve them until consumption, they must be kept in a freezer in which freezing temperature can be up to minus 18xc2x0 and even minus 24xc2x0 C.
Due to this fact, products obtained without being subjected to a period of reheating, have a particularly hard consistency which prevents their immediate consumption and makes them impossible, or at least difficult, to separate by the spoonful.
In the case of a sizable portion, when the portion has not been entirely consumed, its preservation, after it has been reheated in order to be separated, requires re-freezing which has an effect on the structure of the product making large crystals possible, giving a watery taste in the mouth, a texture which is harder and bacteriological risks.
Moreover, these products, after thawing to a consumption temperature, lose a part of their properties of stability and their qualities of taste. The prior art has proposed some solutions:
The patent GB 1563191 proposes making an ice cream which can be spooned out at the freezing temperature and has a composition which contains both stabilizers and products of the glycerol type which lower the freezing point.
The patent GB 2019187 describes a preparation similar to the above patent in which in addition to the stabilizers and the products of the glycerol type, the sweeteners used are sweeteners having a low molecular weight, of the sucrose, glucose, fructose, invert sugar type which enter into the composition because of their ability to lower its freezing point.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,406 involves a frozen dessert which can be extruded. However, in the part involving the extrusion of the ice cream, there are no references to the temperature, which is probably on the order of xe2x88x925 to 6xc2x0 C. No mention is made of extrusion at xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. According to example six, coconut oil is used, which has a high melting point, at a level of 11%. In these conditions, the coconut oil gives a hard product which cannot be spooned out.
In the composition of the patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,406, there is described a mixture of fructose, sorbit, and corn syrup (which can be replaced by starch hydrolyzate or invert sugar). The choice of corn syrup is customary. The presence of sorbit is justified by a need to compensate for the low quantity of fructose, which otherwise gives a large amount of sugar taste to the product.
In so far as the choice of stabilizer is concerned, the patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,406 mentions the quasi-exhaustive list of all of the products in the known field. The product according to the patent is characterized by a choice of a particular percentage of stabilizer and by an express combination of three different stabilizers having gelatin or the equivalent.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,778 (KAHN 12/83) involves a product of the xe2x80x9cmilk-shakexe2x80x9d type which is expanded in order to thus be able to be preserved at the freezing temperature and cannot be spooned out or extruded at this temperature. This US patent involves a whipped product, thus containing a significant proportion of air. There is described the preservation time of six months without losing significant volume corresponding to the deflation of the product and its contraction.
Insofar as the fat is concerned, KAHN cites the use of a fat specifically preventing the formation of crystalline surfaces, and thus the crystallization of fat.
The patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,243 (KAHN 8/89) involves a whipped product having novelty which is due to the limitation of crystallization. The philosophy is to use a preliminary mixture which is treated afterwards, after defrosting and whipping. This again involves a product close the one above and the spooning capability at the freezing temperature results from its higher air content. There is no description importance of fat used to the melting point, nor the importance of the sweetening mixture to the selection of sugars.
The patent GB A 1 563 191 (UNILEVER 3/80) describes a lowering of the freezing point by using a mixture of stabilizers and polyols (glycerol or sorbit).
It has become apparent that stabilizers frequently must be used in such proportions that the texture in the mouth and the taste of the product obtained can be modified, in the same way as its appearance, which can become gummy with a taste of fat. At the same time, the use of sweetening agents having low molecular weights can affect the taste of the product if the composition of sweetening agents is not closely controlled.
The polyols or glycerols used to lower the freezing point have, in addition, the disadvantage of not being digestible by humans and of having laxative effects.
The invention presented here intends to obviate these disadvantages while making possible the creation of a frozen dessert which can be spooned out at the freezing temperature and able to be packaged in a container under pressure. This result is obtained by a selection of fat of vegetable origin having a very low melting point and by the selection of a mixture of specific sweeteners having lower molecular weights and by the mixture with proteins originating from milk.
To this end, the frozen dessert according to the invention, having a composition comprising proteins originating from milk, fat, sweeteners and one or more stabilizers, is essentially characterized in that:
the proteins are produced by -substitute products coming from milk and/or skimmed milk having 20% to 40% proteins relative to the raw product;
the fat used is an oil of vegetable origin having a low melting point;
the sweeteners are a mixture of sweetening agents having low molecular weights, the aforementioned mixture having dextrose and/or fructose; invert sugar and glucose syrup.
According to another characteristic of the invention, the mixture of sweeteners comprises:
dextrose and/or fructose,
invert sugar,
glucose syrup, and in which,
the invert sugar has an equally high percentage of inversion, for example, equal to 93 plus or minus 3;
the glucose syrup has a dextrose equivalent on the order of 40% for example, consisting of between 35 and 70%.